


It started with a flower.

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "I love you" - Is said., (One-Sided) Monster/Alec, A LOT of made up stuff here., AU?, Abduction, Almost freezing to death., BE YE WARNED!, Dark, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Don't hate me..., Happy Ending, I think I'm done Tagging now....., LACK OF TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!, M/M, Made up Monster, Made up powers for Monster., Magnus's Demon Side comes out..., Malec, Powerless feelings, Protective!Magnus, Read at your own risk!, SO much NOT GOOD for Alec..., Stalker, Vampire!Simon, Vampires (Small Part), VeryAngry!Magnus, Warning!, Yeah - AU, creepy?, fake magic, feelings!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Alec is being stalked by someone or something. He doesn't know what or who, and he tries to keep it to himself. But when things start happening to him that he can't explain and the signs start getting worse, his friends and family refuse to let him suffer alone. Especially Magnus.I wanted to write a story with a Possessive/Worried/Dark/I-am-going-to-kill-you-when-I-get-my-hands-on-you!Magnus, and I got this instead......Time Line(?): Valentine is defeated. NO Sebastian/Christian. Jace and Clary are over their 'not-siblings' angst. Simon is a mildly respected member of the vampire clan who can walk in the sun. The Shadowhunters are back to their fights against Demons and Downworlders who try to step over their boundaries against the Mundanes.





	

It started with a flower. 

 

Alec was living with Magnus outside the Institute to get away from the judgmental stares he still got from some of his fellow Shadowhunters. The warlock wasn't always there in the morning, though, and someone (or something) knew exactly when that was. Because every time Alec got up and Magnus wasn't there, a black rose was waiting for him on the windowsill.

At first, the archer thought that it was a gesture from his boyfriend, so he had put the rose into a thin vase and proudly displayed it in the middle of the apartment.

Later that day, Magnus had come home, noticed the flower and teased Alec about being "such a romantic". Alec was instantly confused but didn't correct the warlock as he stared at the black petals.

Since then, Alec had received nineteen such roses. Every morning that doesn't have Magnus lying next to him has his heart rate picking up as he walks out of the bedroom. There is always a flower. He doesn't tell the warlock, though. He doesn't tell anyone. He figures whoever the admirer is will eventually give up if Alec ignores them. There isn't even a note, so he assumes it probably means nothing. Alec just throws the flower in a dumpster.

\- - -

On the day of the twentieth rose, Alec is startled by a knock on the door.

Simon is waiting on the other side, smiling brightly.

"Morning, Alec!" Simon greets with far too much energy for someone who works mainly at night. "I wasn't sure if you'd be awake. I was hoping you were, and clearly you are, so that's good."

"Simon," Alec walks away from the open door to head to the coffee machine. "What could possibly be going on in the middle of the day?"

He normally worked all night and slept most of the day. A nightmare had woken him in the middle of the afternoon.

"I was recording a Mundane festival a few blocks away to show the clan when I thought I saw something shadowy coming this way," Simon explains as he enters the apartment and closes the door. "I didn't catch it on film, but I thought I should check on you anyway. I was worried you were being attacked or something. Does Magnus have, like, wards or protective seals on this place?"

"Yeah," Alec nods his head as he watches the machine start to brew the dark liquid. His heart beats loudly in his chest as if trying to tell the Daylighter about his secret admirer. "I'm fine. No one is here but me."

"Oh, good, that's good," Simon sounds strange, so Alec turns his eyes to see what might be bothering him. The vampire is staring at the black rose on the windowsill. Alec curses silently to himself. He hadn't removed the thing yet. "Magnus is quite the romantic, I take it?"

The Shadowhunter makes a non committal noise as the machine finishes and he pulls out a mug. He deflects with his own question, "You want some?"

"Sure!" Simon smiles. "It doesn't do anything for me, but I still like to taste it from time to time. It reminds me of home."

Alec nods as he pours a second cup and hands it to his friend. The two of them sit in silence as they drink. It's awkward, especially since the shorter of the two was usually a ball of talkative energy.

"Okay, I can't do this," Simon shakes his head as he pushes his cup away to stare at Alec. "I know something's wrong. I can sense it. So you might as well tell me now."

"Nothing's wrong, Simon," Alec tells him with as much fake-assurance he can muster. "I'm just drinking coffee with you. What could possibly be wrong with that?"

"Apart from the fact you don't usually offer me coffee and you're not gushing over your warlock boyfriend?" Simon gives him a pointed look. "Nothing."

"I'm sorry for being hospitable," the Shadowhunter remarks before finishing his drink. "You think you can show yourself out? I've got to get dressed for the day."

"Fine, but you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Simon follows the taller man with his eyes. "Or you can talk to Jace! He is your parabatai."

"I'm fine, Simon!" Alec lies as he enters the bedroom and closes the door. He gently rests his head against the wood as he listens for the other man to leave. Once the front door closes, he heaves a sigh of relief. 'That was close. I hope those stupid roses stop. Otherwise, someone's going to get suspicious.'

 

The roses do stop after they reach thirty.

 

\- - -

 

But then the notes start.

 

Alec is on his way back to the Institute after a successful mission when he gets a text alert on his phone.

He looks at it, wondering who it could be since anyone who would text him was already with him. The message reads: "You were beautiful out there. As always."

Alec looks over the sender section, but there isn't one. He looks closer at the message and realizes it's just words on a white background on his phone. In another blink, the message is gone. He goes through his entire phone to look for it, but there's no trace.

"Something wrong, Alec?"

The archer looks up to Jace who's looking at him in concern. The blonde motions to the device with his head, "You accidentally delete something?"

"Nah, just..." Alec shrugs as he puts the thing away. "Looking things over. Are there any other places we have to check out tonight?"

The parabatai have an easy conversation after that, the message long forgotten by the tall Shadowhunter as the minutes pass...

\- - -

...Until the next morning.

"Your bed head is adorable."

"How long do you practice with that bow?"

"I hate the color purple on you. You should only wear black."

"I want to touch you, Alec."

 

Alec swallows the building fear as he looks at his latest message. Something makes him take a screen shot before it can vanish like the others. When the screen returns to normal, he goes to his photos and frowns when there's nothing there.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Alec startles so harshly, he drops his phone. The device bounces against the wooden floor before clattering to Magnus's feet. The warlock raises an eyebrow to his boyfriend before bending over to retrieve the fallen item.

"There's no need to be so surprised, Alexander," Magnus smiles as he returns the phone. "It's just me. Would you prefer if I messaged ahead?"

"NO!" Alec says a little too quickly and a little too loudly. His boyfriend raises the other eyebrow. "Sorry. I'm just a little...stressed. Shadowhunter...stuff."

The archer silently curses himself as he turns away from the warlock to check his phone over. The corner is slightly cracked, but the device appears to still be functioning. He's just starting to wonder if he should have one of the Shadowhunters in the tech field look it over when there's a hand on his shoulder. Alec jumps, his body moving away from the sudden touch as his arms twitch in desire of a weapon. Magnus frowns at his boyfriend.

"What's going on, Alexander?" Magnus asks gently but firmly. "You're not normally this jumpy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Alec instantly lies, inwardly flinching when he hears how unconvincing he sounds. "Really, I'm just a little stressed out from Shadowhunting. I-I think that I over did it a little at the range too. My shoulder keeps flaring up in pain."

"Well," the warlock smiles as he takes the taller man's hand. "If that's really the case, I can fix that."

"Oh?" Alec smiles, relaxing with the safety the small contact gives him. "How are you going to do that? Magic?"

"Definitely," Magnus says lowly, eyes darting to his boyfriend's lips for a second before smiling up at him. "A very 'special' kind of magic."

 

\- - -

 

Alec doesn't get any more flowers or notes for a full week and he finally allows himself to relax.

'Whoever was messing with me finally gave up.' He thinks as he walks into the training room. Jace is already there, taking out his frustrations on the punching bag. His parabatai stops long enough to nod to him, before returning to rapid jabs on the inanimate object.

Alec removes his shirt and starts with a warm up. Deep breaths to get his body ready, followed by some light running in place that he eases into stretches. When he finally feels loose enough to reach for a bow staff to work with, he feels a burning sensation on his back. He hisses, hand moving to the spot but touching nothing but skin. The burning stops and he assumes it's an overtaxed muscle. He actually has the staff and goes through some basic moves, before the burning returns. It comes fast and the heat is so great, he drops the staff as a small shout escapes his lips. 

Jace immediately stops and rushes over to him.

"What's wrong?" his parabatai asks, as he looks him over. "Did you pull something?"

"Don't know," Alec answers honestly as he winces against the residual burn. "It felt like my back was on fire."

Jace moves to look at the taller man's back and his face goes very smooth; devoid of emotion.

"Alec."

"Yeah?" Alec turns to look at his parabatai and his worry spikes at the other man's expression. "What's the matter?"

"Your back."

"What about it?"

Jace stares straight into the other's eyes. "There's a word burned onto it."

"What?" Alec rushes over to a nearby mirror and contorts himself until he can see his back. In between his shoulder blades, in large, bold print, it reads: "MINE"

"Crap," the archer's shoulders sag as fear settles in his gut like a stone. "This isn't good. I thought it would stop. What is this?"

"Thought it would stop? Alec?" Jace turns the other man's chin to look in his eyes again. "What haven't you been telling me?"

"It's nothing! There was nothing to tell you. I don't even know what's going on," Alec tries to dismiss the issue, moving to walk away from his parabatai to cover the words with a shirt. He has to do something. Things were getting out of hand. But what?

An strong hand on his bicep stops the archer from moving very far.

"No, Alec, no running away," Jace nearly growls. "You've been acting strange for a while now. I can feel something wrong through our bond. Magnus came to me and said that you were stressed, so I figured that was the problem. But those words-" He motions to the other man's back. "Tell me otherwise."

Alec sighs in defeat. He knows he won't be able to handle this on his own anymore. He probably should have gone to someone for help sooner. Deep down, he was desperately hoping his 'admirer' would just leave him alone.

He nods to Jace and takes a deep breath before explaining, "It started with a flower..."

 

Alec explains everything that had been happening to him to Jace, his words becoming hurried and slightly paranoid sounding towards the end. Jace takes it in with his arms crossed over his chest, the frown he started with turning into a deep scowl by the end.

"It wasn't anything to worry about!" Alec repeats as he grabs up his shirt. He slips the thing over his torso as fast as possible. "I threw away all the roses. The messages deleted themselves. I thought it was going to stop on its own. It actually did...For a while."

"Alec," Jace uncrosses his arms. "Someone is clearly stalking you. Or at least keeping track of you with magic. You should have gone to me sooner. Heck! You should have told MAGNUS about this sooner! What if the person watching you attacked you while you were alone in the apartment? Who knows what this person is? He's most likely a warlock!"

"I know, Jace!" Alec defends himself a little too strongly. He turns his head away in shame. "I don't like being in the spotlight. Since getting together with Magnus...So many people judge me for every little thing that I do. I didn't want to drag anyone in on something that was going to blow over on its own. I didn't want to be the focus of anything!"

"I'm sorry," Jace's face softens as he watches his parabatai try to hold himself together. He can sense the uneasiness in the other man. He feels the fear through their bond and he hates whoever's doing this to his brother for it. "The important thing is that you came clean about it now. We'll bring you to Magnus, have him look the mark over. Maybe he can use his magic to track whoever put it there."

Alec nods but when the blonde moves to leave, he steps in his way. "Uh," he keeps his head low, embarrassment making it hard to have eye contact. "Do you think we can keep this between us? I don't," he sighs. "I don't want the others to worry. Especially Izzy."

"We worry about you, because we care about you, Alec," Jace tells him seriously. He shakes his head when the other man doesn't raise his head. "Fine. I'll keep quiet. For now."

"Thanks, Jace," Alec smiles slightly.

Jace takes him by the arm again, his voice a harsh whisper, "But if this gets worse or out of hand, all bets are off. I'm shouting to the rooftops if it means I can catch this guy."

The archer nods, knowing that was a fair enough demand.

"Alright then," Jace smiles despite the situation. "Let's go talk to that glittery boyfriend of yours."

 

\- - -

 

"There is a WHAT on Alexander's WHERE?!" Magnus's cat eyes shine as he stares at the cloth blocking his view. They vanish with a blink and the warlock appears behind his boyfriend right after, hands prodding the area in quick motions.

"Magnus!" Alec's jumps at the cold hand on his heated back. He tries to step away but an invisible force stops him. "Are you using magic on me?"

"Did you lie to me when I asked you what was wrong?" the warlock counters, hands smoothing over the word and sending shivers over the skin of the archer. "I don't like this. I can't sense any magic. Which means there is either a great amount being used or this is something I've never seen before. Now, I have seen almost everything, so I'm not too thrilled of the thought that some high powered maniac is after my significant other."

Magnus moves to Alec's front with a serious look, "When did this start? And how. Teel me everything and don't you DARE lie this time."

Alec swallows the lump in his throat as he stares at the warlocks' cat eyes. The intensity of those eyes has him sweating even though the air is cold on his exposed skin.

Thankfully, Jace starts off the explanation, allowing Alec to snap out of his trance and add in every tiny detail Magnus demands to know.

 

After everything is explained, Magnus looks away from his Shadowhunter and Alec is able to move and breathe properly.

"Do you have any idea who or what might be doing this?" Jace asks as his parabatai heavily takes a seat on the couch. He frowns. "Is Alec in a lot of danger?"

"Were the roses completely black?" Magnus asks his boyfriend instead of answering the blonde. "Even the stems and leaves?"

"Uh," Alec thinks back as he rubs at his face. "Yeah-Yes! They...They didn't have many leaves. They were mostly the petals and the stem. I'm not-I don't think there were even many thorns. Is that important?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," the warlock puts a hand to his chin as he starts to pace slowly back and forth across the window of their apartment. "How long did the messages remain on your phone?"

"Long enough for me to read them a few times," Alec says, wishing he could forget the words. They still made his gut clench when he thought of them. "They weren't really texts, though. It was more like words directly sent to my phone."

"Because if the creature used the cell service, it could be tracked," Magnus scowls. "What did you feel when the word appeared on your back?"

"It felt like-GAH!" Pain explodes in Alec's head, cutting him off. His hands go to either side of his skull as he topples over to the ground. Magnus is by his side in a second, his hands sparking and smoking as they hover over his head. The pain vanishes after a few seconds. 

Alec looks up to thank his boyfriend, but the burning sensation from before starts up again and he rolls over to his stomach so that the warlock can see. Magnus curses as he tries to stop the new words from forming.

 

"I AM COMING," is spelt out clear and bold on Alec's back, right under the first word. Nothing Magnus does can make it go away. 

"What does it say?" the archer asks once the burning calms down. He looks up to his boyrfrined, then his parabatai. Both men give him worried frowns in answer. "What?"

"Alec," Jace says carefully. "It says 'I am coming'. Whatever is stalking you is going to show its face."

"Which means I can rid the world of it," Magnus says darkly as he touches the words; his eyes glowing. "How can it think it will continue to breathe after doing this to you?"

The warlock's voice is low and venomous. Alec's body shudders at the sound while Jace takes an unconscious step backwards.

"Magnus," Alec says carefully as he moves back to sit on the couch. "We don't know what it is. You can't just try and kill whoever approaches me."

"I won't kill everything that comes near you, darling," Magnus assures him with a toothy grin. "Just every venomous creature who no longer deserves to live."

"How will you know it's the right person?" Jace asks what his parabatai is trying to get to. "What if you kill the wrong person? We need to be certain, Magnus."

"I'm angry, not imbecilic," the warlock says with a touch of distain. "I'm also not allowing Alexander to leave this apartment until the thing is decimated accordingly."

"Magnus," Alec frowns. "I can't stay here forever."

"You won't have to," Magnus assures him. "The creature announced its arrival. We just have to wait for it to arrive for its own destruction."

"We should bring the others in on this-"

"Jace. No."

"We might need backup."

"I don't want any more people to know."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of and they're your family!"

"Jace-!"

"No, Alec!" the blonde purposely walks over to his parabatai and forces him to turn towards him. "I know you don't want to be the center of attention. I know you hate being worried over, but this is serious! Izzy would KILL me if something happened to you when she could have been here. Clary and Simon will feel like we don't trust them anymore. I don't want to bring them in because you're weak, or that I think we can't handle this ourselves. I want to bring them in because they are part of our family and they care about you. I want them here because I know I can trust them to do everything in their power to keep you safe."

"Jace is correct," Magnus agrees as he approaches, eyes humanized and a more pleasant smile on his face. "Even I wouldn't want to incur the wrath of your sister. More people means less of a chance of making a mistake."

Alec hates himself a little more as he nods his head in defeat. "Fine."

"Good," Jace nods to the taller man. "I'll call them over right now."

As the blonde steps away, Magnus reaches for his boyfriend's hand. Alec doesn't realize he was shaking until his hand is wrapped up in Magnus's.

"Don't you worry your handsome face," the warlock puts his other hand on the archer's chest. "I'm going to make this all go away."

"Magnus I-" Alec huffs an angry breath over his inability to explain how he was feeling. He decides to go on the safer route of apology. "I'm sorry I kept this from you. I didn't think anything would come of it."

"What did you think was happening?"

"I'm not sure," the Shadowhunter shrugs. "Maybe I was someone's random infatuation? A small crush of some sort? Flowers don't exactly spike of fear in a warrior's chest."

"And yet," Magnus's calm face twitches. "You were worried...Weren't you?"

Alec looks away, ashamed. "I don't know."

"I should've burned those flowers myself," the warlock sighs as he pulls his hand away from his boyfriend's chest. "I should have sensed something from them. What's the point in being the High Warlock of Brooklyn if you can't recognize a cheap parlor trick?"

Alec opens his mouth to reply, but Jace returns, phone in hand.

"They're on their way," the blonde informs them. He smirks at the archer, "Izzy is not happy with you."

The taller Shadowhunter smirks back, "When is she ever?"

\- - -

 

"You were being stalked by someone with magic and YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Isabelle's voice booms in the apartment as she glares up at her brother. Clary and Simon stare at the siblings with wide eyes as Magnus and Jace watch in amusement at the sidelines. A manicured finger is shoved into the archer's face, "I cannot believe you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood! You are in SO much trouble once we solve this! Now, show me your back!"

Alec swallows his newest fear as he quickly removes his shirt to show his sister the words on his back. He cringes when he hears three sets of gasps.

"How badly did that hurt?" Simon asks, voice slightly above a whisper.

A hand on his back causes Alec to flinch and he curses with his sister when he reminds himself who was touching him. Alec hates being so jumpy. He was trained better than this! He can't let whoever this stranger is affect him anymore!

"Can you take them away?"

Alec looks over his shoulder and realizes his sister is looking at Magnus. He follows her train of sight to wait for the answer.

"As of right now?" the warlock tilts his head with a grimace. "No."

Simon says something in another language as Clary gasps again.

"We're going to get whoever did this," Izzy states as her brother puts his shirt back on. "We will force it to tell us how it did that to my brother, then end its life permanently."  
The others voice their own affirmatives as Magnus steps forwards. He smiles at the group, "I think I have a plan."

 

The plan is: Make magical traps, then set Alec up in the middle of the apartment for the stalker while everyone else hides in the shadows.

It's not the best or most imaginative plan, but it's the only one that makes sense and has a hope of working. What the warlock doesn't tell the others is that he has made himself invisible so as not to actually leave his boyfriend alone.

Alec nervously paces around the couch, occasionally sitting down, only to get back up again and pace some more. 

Magnus watches from the back of the couch with a frown. He looks over his wards that will keep whatever walks in to stay in and either negate its power or at least lessen them. Not knowing exactly who, or possibly what, they were facing was the most troublesome thing about the whole situation. Magnus keeps wracking his brain for information on what spell or enchanted item could mark a Shadowhunter without touching them, but he comes up with nothing. Which, after centuries of exploring the magical arts, is an unbearably difficult thing to have in mind while watching the man he loved stress out in front of him.

 

\- - -

 

The night passes slowly by, but no one arrives. Daylight breaks the group's concentration and brings them out of their hiding spots. Magnus reveals himself with a shrug at the surprised looks of the others.

"What now?" Simon asks as he shields his eyes from the sunrise blinding him. "Do you think the guy's going to appear in the day time?"

"I don't appreciate the fact that I keep saying 'I don't know'," Magnus scowls. He looks over his boyfriend's haggard body carefully. "Alexander needs some rest. We'll watch over him in shifts from here on out. That way we don't all fall over in exhaustion."

"I'm fine," Alec tries to assure his boyfriend, but a yawn catches him by surprise and he hates himself that much more when he can't stop it.

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed," the warlock remarks sarcastically. "I doubt you've been sleeping very well since this all began."

"Magnus is right," Isabelle steps in with a no-nonsense attitude. "Alec, you sleep. Magnus and Simon will have first watch while Jace and I check the Institute database for possible leads on this creature."

"What about me?" Clary asks, resisting the urge to raise her hand.

"You can sleep on the couch," Izzy nods to the piece of furniture. "That way at least one of us will be wide awake later."

"What about our Shadowhunter duties?" Alec makes a last ditch effort to get the others to stop worrying about him. "We can't just stop protecting the Mundanes to babysit me."

"You're not being babysat, Alec," his sister glares at him. "You are being taken care of by your family. Now, let Magnus take you to bed."

Simon averts his eyes as he awkwardly clears his throat and the others hide their smiles. Everyone but Magnus, of course. The warlock loops arms with his boyfriend and guides him to the bedroom, smiling the whole time.

 

With just the two of them in the room, Magnus pushes Alec on the bed and kneels down to take the archer's shoes off.

"Magnus-!" Alec tries to argue but his boyfriend hushes him with a finger to the lips. 

"You owe me," the warlock says with a pointed look. "You've been suffering in silence for too long. You can make it up to me by allowing me to pamper you a little."

"I'm sorry," the archer's shoulders lower as he allows his boyfriend to remove the shoes. "But you still don't have to wait on me. I can take care of myself."

Magnus sighs as he takes a seat beside his love. He takes one of Alec's hands in between the two of his own. "I know you're a big, strong Shadowhunter," he lets out a light laugh. "It's only one of the hundred things I love about you, Alec." He raises his eyes to stare into his boyfriend's. "But even big, strong Shadowhunters need a helping hand from time to time. I've seen heroes fall under less pressure. I don't want to lose you. When you're hurt, I'm hurt. When something is bothering you, I need you to come to me with it."

Alec looks away but Magnus turns his head back. "Alexander, please. Just promise me..." He rubs his thumb against the stubble on the archer's chin. Alec hadn't shaved in a few days. "Promise me you won't lock me out anymore. Promise me you'll come to me from now on when even the slightest thing seems wrong."

"I don't want to be a burden," Alec says softly, melting into the contact. "I want to be able to protect you as much as you do me."

"You are never and will never be a burden," Magnus says firmly. "Now, promise me."

The archer takes a breath before nodding. Quietly he says, "I promise."

"Good," the warlock releases his lover and gets off the bed. "Now sleep. I'll be right here."

 

Magnus waits until Alec falls asleep before leaving the bedroom. Clary is sleeping on the couch and Simon is sitting on a chair just outside the doors. Jace and Isabelle are gone.

"How's he doing?" the vampire asks quietly as the warlock closes the door without a sound. "Any residual pain? Problems falling asleep?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected," Magnus states guardedly. He stares down at his hand as he forms glowing orbs in them. "When I get my hands on whoever is doing this to him..."

The warlock closes his hands into fists, shattering the orbs into two blasts of light that have Simon jumping.

"Hey there," the vampire gets to his feet nervously. "Alec is going to be okay. We'll find whoever is doing this and put a stop to it. He's also amazingly strong. Plus he has you. So, everything will be alright. Okay?"

Magnus turns a small smile to Simon, "Thanks. That....helped."

 

\- - -

 

Alec feels nothing. He frowns. That can't be right. He should be able to feel something. He tries to move but his body doesn't listen to him. A cool hand on his forehead has his eyes snapping open. There's a figure looming over him, wearing a robe with the hood covering their face. The hand on his forehead slides down his cheek, passes his throat and curls under his collar.

Alec wants to shout. Scream. Tell the others that there was someone with him. That THE person was there! Where were they? Why didn't they KNOW? Why weren't they THERE?!

"Hush..." the figure hisses, moving the finger to Alec's lips. He wants to throw up. Whatever it is puts the hand over the archer's eyes. "Come."

Alec feels himself being swallowed up in darkness as he desperately tries to make a noise. Any noise.

He's completely enveloped in a cold darkness without a sound.

 

\- - -

 

"It's a wraith!" Isabelle shouts as she rushes into the room, Jace on her heels. "Last night a warlock was found murdered in some tunnels," she explains as she gains the others attention. "He managed to leave a message burned into the ceiling, just like words on Alec's back."

"It said, 'The wraith had me do it'," Jace finishes. He looks around. "Where's Alec?"

"He's sleeping," Simon says, motioning to the bedroom with jerk of his thumb. "What's a wraith?"

"There are different types," Magnus answers, fingers a steeple in front of his face. "Most of them are the wispy ghost variety. Very few are corporeal."

"What was the warlock's name?" Clary asks, not sure if it would matter but figuring Magnus might want to know.

"We're not sure," Izzy frowns. "He wasn't in our database. We'll have to ask other warlocks to try and identify him."

"I'll take a look at the traitor at another time," Magnus growls, walking over to the bedroom doors. He felt a sudden chill and had a bad feeling. There was one problem with wraiths that caused a lot of problems with magic. The warlock opens the doors and stares at the empty bed as his heart stops dead in his chest.

Wraiths can only be affected by very specific magic. Magic that Magnus had not used.

He curses as he hears the others step up behind him. "I'm going to kill that undead creature. Send it where nothing exists then follow it there to torture it some more."

Jace touches the spot where his parabatai Rune is as he stares at he empty bed. He thinks Magnus is being too kind with his words.

 

\- - -

 

Alec opens his eyes slowly. He can feel again, which is good, but everything is so cold. He shivers as he pushes himself off the stone ground he was lying on. He's surrounded by stone in a circular shaped room, like the bottom of a well. Moonlight shines down on him, the only illumination he has. He moves to stand and winces when his numb left leg doesn't cooperate. Something clangs and his heart sinks as he looks down at the chain around his ankle.

"Great," Alec mumbles as he wraps his arms around himself to rub some warmth and feeling back into his system. He sits back down to wait for circulation to come back. After a few minutes, he reaches over to the chain to inspect it. It's thick and solid, with an obvious key release. He looks around for a scrap of something to pick it with. There's nothing. He checks his pockets, but those are empty too.

At least his kidnapper gave him back his shoes. He shivers, not because of the cold, when he realizes HOW the shoes got back onto his feet.

"Hurry up, Magnus," he whispers. 

A chill runs up his back and he shivers.

 

\- - -

 

"So, this stick will track a wraith?" Simon frowns at the grey thing in his hand. It looks like a stick to him.

"It's not a stick," Magnus states as he hands each person one. "They are bones."

"Ewe! Really?" the vampire grimaces, barely keeping hold of the thing. Clary smacks her friend in the arm.

"We'll each take a direction," the warlock ignores the other's theatrics. "These bones are enchanted to react when close to those connected to the dead. It will shake if you get closer to a wraith."

"What about undead creatures?" Simon raises his hand. "Like a vampire? For example."

"I've countered for that," Magnus lowers a glare to the vampire. "Hence why it isn't shaking in your hand now."

"Right," the fledgling lowers his head in shame. "Sorry."

"We're all worried about Alec," Izzy comforts her friend, using the action to stop herself from psyching herself out with the situation. "We each take a direction and if anyone finds anything, we contact the others. No one approaches the wraith without backup. We won't be any help to Alec if we rush in foolishly."

The others nod, Magnus reluctantly and mostly because Izzy glares at him.

"Let's go get Alec back," Jace grounds out, quickly leaving the apartment. He holds a hand over his parabatai mark with a grimace. He vows to make the creature pay for touching his brother.

 

\- - -

 

Alec stomps his feet as he walks around in the tight circle he was confined to. The walls are slippery and wet even though the ground is dry. He shivers against the cold that seems to increase every passing minute. His light coat is barely keeping any body heat. He sighs tiredly and frowns as white billows out of his mouth like smoke.

"Why?"

Alec startles, chain clanging loudly as he scurries away from the voice.

The figure from before stands on the other side of the room, hood still covering its face.

"Wh-Why what-t?" Alec clenches his jaw after the stutter. The intense cold was affecting his speech.

"Why the warlock?" the figure asks, hooded head tilting. "Why do you choose him? What does he have over others?"

The voice is definitely male. That doesn't mean much, since Alec can't see the thing's face. It could be anything under that robe.

"I ch-chose him bec-cause he cho-se mu-me first-t," Alec shrugs. Not sure why he was telling his kidnapper anything. "Wu-Why did y-you t-take mu-me?"

"You didn't like the flowers," the creature takes a step closer. "You didn't like my notes." Another step. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Why did you mu-mark me!" Alec shouts, back hitting the damp wall. "Why would y-you hurt mu-me like that-t?"

The figure stops moving. It lowers its head. "I'm sorry. I was jealous. You were ignoring me. I just wanted...needed...I couldn't..."

The creature shrugs, arms flopping out like a child with a poor excuse for disobeying their parent.

"S-so now, w-what?" Alec bites out as a harsh shiver wracks his body. "Y-you going t-to keep mu-me here f-forev-ver? I ha-have to gu-get b-back!"

The cold is getting worse. Alec tries to stomp some feeling into his body but it isn't working anymore. Everything is going numb. He won't be able to even move for much longer if the cold increases and he stays there.

"I don't want you to leave," the figure says softly, reaching out with a pale hand. Alec knocks it away.

"I'm g-going t-to die here!" he barks at the thing. "You wu-want that-t?"

"Yes."

Alec shakes a little harder as the figures hands raise up and remove the hood. A skeleton stares into Alec's eyes with its own red orbs. It's not entirely a skeleton. Mostly the shape of one with some skin in certain places to make it almost look like a person. The red orbs are the most startling thing about the creature.

"When you die," the creature says, sounding sad even though it cannot show the emotion. "I will turn you into one of us. Then we can be together."

"I d-don't wa-want-t that-t!" Alec growls, forcing his slowing brain to make the words through his chattering teeth. "Y-You d-don't-t nu-know me!"

"I know all I want to," the creature pulls the hood back on. "Rest easy, Alexander Lightwood. Soon...You will not feel the cold."

The creature vanishes in a whirlwind of black, leaving the Shadowhunter shaking violently against the wall.

 

\- - -

 

Raphael, surprisingly, knows a thing or two about wraiths. He lends the many hands of the vampire clan to aid their fledgling member find his Shadowhunter friend.

"I can only hope this will further help relations between our two people," the clan leader smiles at Clary's shocked look when he appears at her side to inform her of the vampire assistance. "We'd appreciate it if you and your friends would avoid killing us when we find the Shadowhunter."

 

Magnus doesn't care who helps them, he just wants his Alec back before he burns the earth to ashes. 

 

Isabelle stumbles across an open well in a warded graveyard. Her 'detector' flies from her hand and down the well. She rushes to the edge and stares into the blackness.

"Owe."

It's the most amazing word Isabelle has ever heard from her brother.

"Alec?" she shouts down into the well. She can't see a thing and a wave of ice hits her face as an answer. She quickly steps back and looks at the two vampires standing nearby. "Tell the others I found him," she tells them, pulling out her phone to make sure they got the message. The vampires nod, then disappear in an enhanced run as Izzy starts looking around for an alternative entrance.

 

\- - -

 

Alec tries to rub at the top of his head. His hair too stiff to move and he doesn't really feel anything, so he stops. He stares at the stick skittering across the floor and wonders if his frozen brain had made him lose his sense. It hadn't hurt when it landed on him. He had only said the noise of a word out of instinct, glad that he was still capable of making any noise at all.

The Shadowhunter curls tighter into a ball as another violent shiver wracks his body. The moonlight is barely shining anymore. He can't feel anything anymore. He only knows how his body valiantly tries to keep moving. Fear ices his already frozen veins as a dark question touches his consciousness.

'Am I going to die here?'

 

\- - -

 

Magnus appears next to Isabelle moments after receiving the text. He frowns at the well the woman is standing next to, cat eyes shining down into the darkness.

"It was for just a second, but I know I heard him," Izzy tells the warlock, holding back frustrated tears because her calls down to the well were unanswered. "I pray to the angel I am not wrong."

"This place is teeming with old magic," Magnus frowns as he looks the place over. He waves his hand over the well opening and a small smile plays at the corner of his lips. "He's here. Good job, Izzy." He looks to her. "Are you ready?"

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" she asks worriedly. Not wanting to risk a rescue on foolishly rushing in.

"We can't," the warlock says seriously. He puts a hand to the ground, creating a stairway with a determined growl. He heaves in a deep breath as the Shadowhunter stares at him in awe. "Alec is waiting for us and I'll need your Seraph."

The two run down the stairs without hesitation.

 

\- - -

 

'What about love?  
You lose your breath every time they enter a room.  
Your heart beats faster when they walk by.  
Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath.'

Alec shakes again, waking himself from his memories. He thinks he can hear something but it's all muffled. Was it death coming to claim him? Was he finally losing his mind?

How come death felt like the dull feeling in his heart had before he met Magnus?

Magnus...He wishes he could have at least said goodbye. Isabelle and Max as well. Maybe he should have written them a note just in case. That way they would be able to move on without him better. This wasn't fair to them. After all the fights they went through. After taking down Valentine....Alec tries to open his eyes but only his mind is working and even that is slow and sluggish in his head.

He can't force the words through his iced lips but he still thinks them with as much feeling as he can.

"I love you all."

 

Magnus runs faster than his companion down the stairs he made. He feels his magic practically depleted from the undertaking but he still forces his powers to light up the area. When he reaches the bottom he can't breath. He runs to Alec's curled up form on the ground and his heart beats rapidly as if to catch up. His skin jolts harshly against the ice of his lover's skin. Alec is an ice cube of a man. He can't feel a pulse and there's a noise of something behind him.

Magnus lets go of himself and blacks out. The demon he held firmly in a cage smiles at the wraith as it holds a black blade above its head.

"He is MINE!" the creature shouts. Izzy stumbles to the bottom stair, Seraph glowing in her hand as she stares at the scene in front of her with large eyes.

"Die," Magnus says as cold as his lover's skin. The wraith screeches as a light explodes outwardly from its chest. The blade clangs loudly against the stone floor before vanishing into dusk after the trails of its owner.

Black eyes with slivered rings of yellow turn to Isabelle, shocking the woman into taking a defensive stance against the warlock.

"Magnus?"

Magnus looks down at Alec and he waves a hand over the Shadowhunter's body. They both disappear. Izzy stares at where they were, words lost on her lips as tears trickle down her face.

 

\- - -

 

"You've unlocked something in me."

Alec knows those words. He knows that voice. How?

"You can't break my feelings open like this and then walk out of my life so quickly, Alexander. You need to stop acting like my princess and become my prince."

Alec's eyes are so heavy he doesn't think he's capable of opening them. His body is no longer numb or cold. There is only warmth and a drained feeling trying to drag him back to the darkness of slumber.

"I know it must be hard, love..." Magnus. It's definitely Magnus talking, Alec knows it. "But I need you to open your eyes. Just for a second. Just to let me know you're still with me. Please, Alec."

It feels impossible but Alec fights the impossible every day, so he forces his eyes to open.

Everything is blurry. The light is low but still makes the shapes of what he sees to swirl in his vision. He realizes, as things begin to clear, that he's being held up against something soft. When he finally sees his boyfriend's face, he knows the man is holding him.

"There you are, gorgeous," Magnus smiles at him. A hand strokes his cheek gently. "You scared me for a second there."

'Where are we? What happened?' Are what Alec wants to ask, but he can barely move his lips. Just keeping his eyes open is taking all his strength.

"You're safe at my new place," his boyfriend explains with a knowing smile. "I brought you here to heal you. The wraith that took you is dead. When you are a little stronger, I'll bring the others to see you."

Alec's eyes are already closing. There are so many things he still wants to talk about. Things he wants to ask, more important things he has to say.

But his body refuses to allow him and he resolves to say them the next second he can as the darkness draws him back in.

 

\- - -

 

Isabelle watches Simon talk with Raphael and the other vampires. Jace and Clary are back at the Institute to work on identifying the warlock. The fledging hugs his leader before walking over to the Shadowhunter.

"I told them we've got it from here," Simon tells her with a lopsided grin. "You sure it's okay? I mean, we haven't heard from Magnus since he disappeared with Alec."

"My brother's alive," Izzy says firmly. "Magnus will contact us after he's fully healed him then I can shout at him till my throat is sore."

"It's just as much my fault as it is his," the vampire frowns. "It was stupid of us to leave him alone in the room. I'm sorry, Izzy. I feel like a jerk."

"I just hope the wraith is dead," Isabelle sighs as she turns to leave. "I'm going back to check that place over. I want to make sure there's no trace of that creature."

"I'll go with you," Simon steps up to walk in step with the Shadowhunter. "Granted, I won't know what I'm looking for, but I'll help out any way I can."

"Thanks, Simon."

 

\- - -

 

When Alec wakes again, he's alone on the bed. His heart rate picks up as he looks around for his boyfriend.

"Good morning sunshine," Magnus smiles as he carries in a tray. "You think you're feeling up to a little breakfast in bed?"

"How," Alec grimaces as his throat sticks together and his voice croaks. Magnus hands him a glass of orange juice. He smiles in thanks before swallowing a down a few small gulps. He gives the cup back. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day," the warlock admits as he puts the tray down on the side table. He starts adjusting the pillows so that his boyfriend can sit up. "I contacted the others. They know you're fine. If you want, and you're up to it, they can visit you after breakfast."

"Magnus," Alec takes the man's wrist when he places the tray over his legs. "Thank you. You saved me."

"I almost didn't," the warlock says bitterly, something dark flashing in his eyes before he can look away. "I failed you, Alexander. I left you alone when I should've remained at your side. I was arrogant. I'm sorry."

Alec musters enough strength to reach up and touch his boyfriend's face. Magnus puts his hand over the Shadowhunter's.

"I love you, Magnus," Alec says softly, feeling his heart swell with how right the words sounded. "You didn't fail me. You saved me. More than once. You saved me from living a lie. You saved me from being someone I wasn't." His arm is shaking with the strain of keeping it up but he makes it stay. He's almost done. "You unlocked something in me. Something that I never want to be shut away again. Ever."

Magnus leans down and captures Alec's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. He tries to keep it tender but the archer pushes back a touch and he deepens it like a man starved. He pulls away with tears in his eyes. "You are the most important person in my life, Alec."

Magnus puts their foreheads together, wishing he could mold their bodies together into a single, beautiful being.

"I love you more than life itself."

 

\- - -

 

Alec sleeps a little longer before Magnus brings the others. Isabelle is the first one to wrap her arms around her brother. The Shadowhunter is still confined to bed, but that doesn't stop his sibling from completely wrapping him up in her arms for a firm squeeze.

"I am going to kill you myself if you ever let this happen again," Izzy tells her brother as she pulls back. "Do you understand me?"

Alec sees the tears in her eyes and he smiles at her, "I love you too, Izzy."

She hugs him again before moving out of the way for Jace.

The parabatai grab hands before the blonde pulls the other in for a half hug.

"How're you feeling?"

"Tired," Alec sighs. "I can't wait to get back to my old self."

"You mean your old, crabby, grouchy self?" Jace jokes with a smile.

"I like you a little less now," his parabatai jokes back.

Clary gets her hug in next. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Thanks," Alec smiles as she pulls back. 

Simon just lifts his hand at him. "Same here."

"Come on," the archer opens his arm to the vampire. "I know you want to."

Simon uses his enhanced speed to get to his friend's arms faster. He hugs him tightly, but pulls back quickly, a large smile on his face.

"Well, as domestically wonderful as this all is," Magnus smiles at the group as he gets their attention. "Alec needs to rest. So, I'm afraid, you all have to leave."

"Is he actually going to be getting much sleep?" Isabelle asks seriously.

"On my honor," the warlock puts a hand to his chest.

"Wait," Simon frowns before they move to leave. "What about the marks on his back? We still don't know how to remove them?"

Magnus walks over to his boyfriend to check on his back. A look of surprise covers his face as he turns to the others, "Apparently, they're gone."

"Really?" Izzy says excitedly as she rushes to her brother's side to see for herself. "He's right! They're gone! Thank the angel!"

"But, how?" Clary's brow furrows. She looks to the warlock. "Did you have something to do with it?"

Magnus shrugs.

"Maybe it was connected to the wraith and after it died, they disappeared?" Simon guesses.

"I don't care if a fairy washed them away," Jace smiles when he too sees that the words are gone. "I'm just glad that they're gone and Alec doesn't have to worry about them anymore."

"While I agree with the sentiment, I think I would, actually, have a problem with someone touching Alexander," Magnus grumbles as his boyfriend is finally allowed to lean back.

Alec feels the yawn and tries to stop it, but only manages to mute it behind his hand.

"On that note," Isabelle kisses her brother on the forehead. "I love you, Alec. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alec nods with a small as his sister walks out of the room, the others sending him relieved smiles before following after her.

 

Magnus remains in the room to sit on the bed next to his boyfriend.

"You don't have to stay here," Alec tries to tell the warlock as his eyes begin to close. "If there's somewhere you'd rather-"

"No," Magnus cuts him off as he maneuver himself to lay at his lover's side, one hand covering the archer's chest to feel the steady rhythm of his heart. "There is nowhere I'd rather be than right here."

Warmth blooms in Alec's chest, right under the place where the warlock has his hand. It spreads throughout his body and he smiles as his eyes fully close. 

A whisper of words escape his lips as he starts to fall back to sleep. "I love you."

Right before he fully falls into slumber, Alec hears Magnus reply, "I love you more."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I know I took liberties with powers and that the things I wrote probably can't happen, but I needed them to - So they did.
> 
> {I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.}


End file.
